Roles de placer
by Chia Moon
Summary: Takeru tiene problemas de inspiración en cuanto a temas sexuales se tratan y su editor no cesa de pincharlo. Mimi decide tomar cartas en el asunto y sorprenderle. Pero con Takaishi nunca se sabe qué pasará. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"


Este fic iba a salir el 23 pero como cambié días con mi genialisisima Genee, pues aquí llegó.

* * *

Como ya saben: **"Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"**

 **Escogi:**

Takeru x Mimi, roles.

* * *

 **~Roles de placer~**

 **.**

—Mierda.

La palabrota escapó de su boca en el mismo momento en que Mimi depositaba una taza de café para él en la mesa del escritorio. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Una de sorpresa y la otra de disculpa. Mimi le sonrió y pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros para enlazar las manos sobre su pecho. Le besó el cuello.

—¿Falta de inspiración?

—Me temo que sí —dijo frotándole uno de sus brazos—. Es la primera vez que quiero escribir algo erótico en uno de mis libros y estoy completamente atascado.

Mimi se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa. Tiró de la silla y él se echó hacia atrás para permitirle sentarse en su regazo. Con los ojos guiñados leyó fijamente los párrafos que había escrito antes de quedarse atascado. O como le gustaba llamarlo ella, sin inspiración.

Se tomó su tiempo para terminar mientras él se entretenía en mirar los lunares en su nuca, en cómo le gustaba besarlos. En la forma en que su cuerpo se encajaba en él. Le gustaba que su nariz se inundara con su fragancia y en esos momentos, atrapó un mechón largo y suave entre sus dedos para jugar con él contra la punta de su nariz.

—No lo comprendo bien del todo porque no he leído lo demás. Pero, no veo que vaya mal.

Takeru se enfocó entonces en el ordenador y luego en su rostro cuyo cejo fruncido demostraba cuanto se esforzaba.

—La chica es una camarera que trabaja en un bar de mala muerte. Pelirroja y con sueños demasiado grandes. Él es el típico macarra que busca un rollo de una noche. Han de tener el mejor sexo de su vida antes de morir. Mi editor lo quiere con pelos y señales pero sin llegar al rasgo de guarrería. Dice que eso le da romance al libro, aunque sea un " _rapidito_ ".

Mimi estalló en carcajadas sonoras.

—Creo que tu editor está bastante salido. ¿Acaso sabe lo que es un _rapidito_?

Takeru le devolvió una pícara sonrisa que se borró cuando el cansancio regresó.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Tampoco quiero verlo tener sexo. Sería un trauma hasta para ti.

Mimi agrandó su sonrisa. Le tocó el ceño fruncido.

—Tómate un descanso por hoy. Seguro que se me ocurre un modo de ayudarte. Por ahora, iré a casa de Miyako, que le prometí que cuidaría de su hijo unas horas a cambio de que Ken logre quitarme la multa que me pusieran el otro día.

—Miyako siempre saca algo a cambio.

—Y yo también, cariño. Yo también.

—

Takeru volvió tras hacer una rápida visita a su hermano y su esposa. Meiko siempre lograba hacerle engordar algunos kilos de más cada vez que iba de visita y luego tenía que sufrir las broncas de Mimi a cuenta de perder esas calorías. Era muy severa en ese tema, especialmente cuando aseguraba que él lo necesitaba debido a su profesión que estaba muy cerca de ser sedentario.

Él realmente no le daba problemas pero Mimi era una hermosa cabezona de labios sensuales a la que podía negarse.

Y le gustaba demasiado la forma en que disfrutaba pasar sus uñas por su vientre, emocionada.

—Estoy en casa —anunció cuando vio los zapatos de Mimi en el cajetín. Ella siempre los tenía bien colocados y ordenados por color.

Dejó los suyos en su respectivo lugar y también las llaves y cartera sobre el mueble. Le llegaba olor a café. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Caminó hacia allí y se detuvo en seco.

Mimi estaba apoyada en la encimera, con una bandeja en la mano derecha y con la izquierda, enroscaba un mechón de su cabello que caía desde una coleta alta. Masticaba chicle y hacía pompas. Se arqueó un poco más que pudiera apreciar su traje de camarera, con delantal blanco y faltada y camisa de color caramelo a cuadros naranjas.

—¿Mesa para uno? —cuestionó guiñándole un ojo.

Takeru se quedó con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

Mimi hizo una pompa de nuevo y caminó hacia él.

—¿Ocurre algo, querido? —inquirió completamente metida en el papel.

—¿Dé dónde has sacado esto? —Tragó y señaló la mesa y las sillas de plástico metalizado.

Ella sonrió.

—Me lo han prestado. Igual que el vestido. ¿Te ayuda a ponerte en situación?

—No sé si en situación, pero palote*, tela marinera.

Mimi estalló en carcajadas. Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia él zarandeando las caderas.

—Pues ahora mismo soy Dita la fresca y tú eres Bon de la fresa, tus personajes.

Le pasó por encima una chupa de cuero y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ahora. ¿Me dirá qué quieres tomar? ¿Café? ¿Chocolate? O… —Se mordió el labio inferior sugestivamente—. A mí.

Takeru enarcó una ceja mientras se pasaba las mangas de la chaqueta por los brazos y sacaba las manos.

—Suena muy tentador, pero la camarera no diría algo así.

—Es que si una camarera te dice algo así, se quedara calva pelo a pelo —canturreó ella mientras fingía sacarse algo de una uña.

Takeru no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante sus celos.

—Entonces, no te llevaré a mi cafetería preferida nunca —ironizó.

Mimi sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien pensado. Ahora, dígame su receta, señor. Aunque te diré que así pareces sacado de Grease. Y muy sexy. Solo te faltaría el cabello negro y más revoltoso.

—No puedo hacer nada con el color de mi cabello —confesó—. Pero…

Se pasó las manos por el cabello hasta alborotarlo más. Luego le sonrió torcidamente. Hasta que rompió en carcajadas. Mimi levantó una ceja curiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que así me parezco más a mi hermano.

Mimi hizo una mueca entonces.

—No, gracias. Me quedé con el menor por algo.

—¿Por qué soy más mono y fácil de llevar? —bromeó.

Mimi rio y se acercó más a él. Le metió las manos por los cabellos para abortárselos mejor.

—Porque fue el que me enamoró. Tampoco es que compitierais, no alardees —protestó dejando las manos descansado en sus hombros—. Ahora. ¿Qué tomarás, cariño?

Takeru esbozó una ladina sonrisa. La asió de las caderas y bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas, apretándola.

—Café, señora camarera. Café.

Mimi esbozó una perfecta "o" con su boca.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Claro que no. El café es algo muy serio para un novelista. Es importante. Algunos otros se colgaban desnudos del techo, yo prefiero el café. Muchas gracias.

Le dio un casto beso en la frente y se giró hacia su despacho.

—¡NO SEAS UN TROL CONMIGO, CONDENADO TAKAISHI!

—

Desde entonces, Mimi solía esperarle con cualquier nueva experiencia que hubiera en sus libros. Sin bien es cierto que solía chincharla, el hecho de desearla le servía de maravilla para escribir. Aunque antes tuviera que hacerle un poco de perrería a su pareja.

 **Fin**

 **12 de Mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Estoy amando cada vez más el Takimi (L)

*: Excitado, erecto, contento, happy sexualmente.


End file.
